Orly Skiffback
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 12 | AppID = OrlySkiffback | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = true | C12App = true | C13App = true | Name = Orly Skiffback | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Tortle | Class = Bard | Age = | Alignment = Chaotic Good | Languages = Common; Aquan | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Nicodranas | Family = | Connections = The Mistake (Former Crew member) The Revelry (Former Member) The Ball-Eater (Acting Captain) | Profession = Sailor, navigator, tattooist, and (acting) Captain of the Ball-Eater | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a tortle bard sailor. He was hired by the Mighty Nein to serve as the navigator of The Mistake. He continued to serve as navigator after the Mighty Nein took over the Squall Eater. Orly now serves as acting captain of the ship, renamed the Ball-Eater. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Orly is a tortle with an eyepatch and three ivory bagpipes emerging out of his shell. He has series of magical tattoos on his arms imbued with Aquamarine dust, that look like swirling water. Personality Befitting his role as a bard, Orly is talkative and engaging. However, he does not sing; rather, he expresses his music through the bagpipes installed into his shell. Orly speaks with a Cajun accent and has a stutter. Biography Background Jester Lavorre sent Orly a message via the Sending spell that a ship called The Mistake will hire him as a navigator. Orly comes to the ship. He and Fjord agree on a rate of twenty-seven gold per week on the condition Orly gets to choose his quarters. Orly assists Fjord navigating to the Inkclaw Reef and through the shelves to Urukaxl. Orly told Jester he learned how to create magical tattoos from gem dust during his travels around the Swavain Islands and showed her his own magical tattoo infused with aquamarine dust. He then showed her how to create nonmagical tattoos. ' ' Orly told Jester if they ever need anything, she has "some of that fancy magic word stuff". Jester confirmed she will definitely use a Sending spell if they need anything. Orly responded that he probably can too and wished them safe travels. Marius LePual hands Orly Fjord's captain hat, which he puts on. After giving the Mighty Nein their cut of the Ball-Eater's profits, Orly gives magical stat-raising tattoos for constitution to Jester, wisdom to Beau, and charisma to Nott. Relationships Character Information Abilities Orly is able to infuse gem dust into his tattoo ink and through a process taught to him by the descendants of the Ki'Nau , he is able to imbue his tattoos with magical properties that alter a person's physical capabilities. The gem dusts in the amounts listed below are the ones currently known to give the following effects when used: * Ruby dust: +1 Strength (2200gp) * Emerald dust: +1 Dexterity (2200gp) * Diamond dust: +1 Constitution (2500gp) * Jade dust: +1 Wisdom (2200gp) * Aquamarine dust: +1 Charisma (2200gp) * Sapphire dust: +1 Intelligence (2200gp) * Fire Opal dust: Fire resistance (5000gp) * Black Sapphire dust: Cold resistance (5000gp) Tortle Abilities * Claws * Hold Breath * Natural Armor * Shell Defense Bard Abilities * Bardic Inspiration * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting (Charisma-based) Bard Spells Cantrips 1st-level '3rd-level' *Sending Notable Items * Surgically implanted bagpipes. Quotations Trivia * The character of Orly was created as a collaboration between Matthew Mercer and the Critter community during . Matt took suggestions from twitter polls and the live chat to decide what race, class, and special traits would that character have. * Matt had a stutter himself when he was younger and used that knowledge to give Orly depth. * Orly's enchanted tattoos are a traditional ritual of the Ki'Nau people (the indigenous natives of the islands along the Menagerie Coast), and they taught Orly this cultural practice during his many travels throughout the archipelago. References Art: Category:Sailors Category:Tortles Category:Crew of The Mistake Category:Appeared in Chapter 12 Category:Allies Category:Ship Captains